


Night

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bedwetting, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Regina and Emma are sleeping together and Emma wets the bed. Kinky or not is up to you. Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**PROMPT: Regina and Emma are sleeping together and Emma wets the bed. Kinky or not is up to you. Happy Holidays!**

I’m sorry anon but your message has disappeared from my ask box since I wrote this for you, but thank you for the prompt and happy holidays to you as well. It’s not at all kinky, but I hope you like what I’ve written for you.

*** 

Regina knew that Emma suffered nightmares. She had tossed and turned and cried in her sleep since the first night they slept together. Emma told Regina she didn’t remember her dreams, but she had mentioned to Regina how abandoned she was feeling since her mother had become pregnant again, how all the memories of her other mothers, her foster mothers getting pregnant flooded back to her. How every time it had happened in the past, she would be sent away, unwanted. Regina suspected it gave her a lot more anxiety than she let on, and sometimes her nightmares would last hours, and nothing Regina did could calm her.

 

That day, Snow and Charming had painted the baby’s nursery, and Emma was feeling particularly low. Regina had invited her for dinner with her and Henry, and then, after Henry had gone to bed, the women retired to Regina’s room and made love. It was no longer fucking to either of them, there was something so close and emotional about it, every time their naked bodies interweaved, that there was nothing vulgar left, nothing embarrassing of shameful. To both of them, it was the most beautiful thing they knew.

 

Emma quickly fell asleep on Regina’s chest, and the older woman ran her fingers through the blonde’s sweaty curls. Regina could already see Emma’s brow furrowing and hoped that the nightmares would go quickly, leaving in their wake something pleasant. Regina held Emma tightly, hoping that even in her sleep, Emma would know she was protecting her, then fell asleep herself, listening to the blonde’s gentle breaths.

 

Regina woke up to Emma’s distressed moans. The blonde was still holding her tight, and it seemed all Regina could do was hold her back and whisper that she was okay. After a few caresses of her head and gentle words of reassurance, Emma seemed to relax somewhat, bringing a smile to Regina’s face.

 

Suddenly, Regina felt a warmth envelop her thigh where Emma’s leg was draped. At first she was completely perplexed about what it could be, but soon she began to get an idea. She lifted the covers as much as she could with Emma still clutching her, and realised her fears were confirmed. Emma was urinating through her underwear onto Regina’s leg. The blonde was completely asleep, and Regina was flummoxed. She couldn’t help but watch as the flow continued, drenching Emma’s blue boy shorts and Regina’s satin pajama pants, trickling down to make a tiny lake in the sheets that Regina had no choice but to lay in at this point.

 

Even Henry had never wet the bed, he told her he didn’t want to wear diapers anymore, and that was that. Regina had no idea how to treat the situation, or what to think, but something about Emma’s immense vulnerability in that moment made her ache, however, she wasn’t sure exactly what the ache meant.

 

As the flow finally died down to a tickly, and then stopped altogether, Regina realised how uncomfortable she was to be so wet. She had to wake the blonde, but she didn’t want to upset or embarrass her. To be honest, it really didn’t bother Regina, but she couldn’t sleep in it. She caressed Emma’s cheek and whispered to her.

 

“Emma?” The blonde merely sighed.

 

“Emma, darling, wake up.” Her voice was so kind, maternal even, that Emma smiled upon waking.

 

“Hmm?” Emma groaned in her sleepy haze.

 

“Emma…” She didn’t know how to tell her, so she continued stroking the golden locks while she whispered. “You wet yourself.”

 

Emma’s eyes opened in a flash, and she scrambled off Regina.

 

“Oh my god!” Emma’s face was red and her eyes filled with tears.

 

“It’s okay Emma, it’s okay. I just need to change the sheets.” Regina tried to sound as sweet as possible because truly, she wasn’t upset or even frustrated, she felt terrible for the younger woman and just wanted to comfort her.

 

“Oh god. Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Emma buried her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body. Regina no longer cared that Emma’s urine sloshed over her sheets and she crawled on her knees to the blonde and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

 

“Hey, shh. It’s okay Emma.” Regina peppered the blonde’s forehead and fingers with kisses while pulling her ever closer.

 

Emma continued to sob and Regina just held her, stroking her hair.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Emma’s voice was so broken with sobs and so muffled in Regina’s chest that the older woman barely heard her, but she made out enough that her heart broke into a million pieces and she pulled Emma in so tight she thought she might snap the poor woman like a twig.

 

“Emma I would never, ever leave you. Never.” She cradled the blonde head in her hand as her other hand caressed Emma’s back. “I love you with all my heart Emma Swan, and nothing you do, or anyone else does could ever change that.”

 

Emma continued sobbing, relaxing into Regina’s chest and the two sat like that for nearly 20 minutes. It didn’t matter to Regina how broken Emma was, all she knew was that she wanted to be the one to pick up the pieces.


End file.
